


I Missed You, My Lord and My Love

by cipherninethousand



Series: Outlander AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherninethousand/pseuds/cipherninethousand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Srin'na thinks that she sees him in the crowd of new recruits.  If only, if only.  </p><p>Sappy reunion prompt fill for littlebluecaboose on Tumblr.  They requested 'sappy but formal Quinn reunion.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You, My Lord and My Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to know what Srin'na looks like, you can find a picture of her here: http://i.imgur.com/BKhvCHT.jpg
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr!  
> cipherninethousand.tumblr.com

At the end of the day, Srin'na intervenes in three skirmishes between incoming ships – no casualties but it necessitates complete separation of Republic and Imperial defectors, at least until they are accustomed to being allies instead of enemies. Of course, Lana thinks that most of that can be solved with a speech. A bloody speech, like it will fix everything, rally the troops and then Quinn will walk in the door like they never parted.

Who is she kidding?

Still. Lana's not wrong. Now, Srin'na stands on a platform that hovers above hundreds of new recruits crowded into a nearby valley, speaking about honor and loyalty. How they defeated Arcann, how they will overthrow the Eternal Throne. Vaylin. SCORPIO. They cheer, the sound deafening as it joins with the crowd behind her.

Srin'na searches their faces, hoping. Maybe he's there. Wait, in the front. A crowd of officers has separated from the rest and she swears that Malavai is there with a small smile.

She blinks. Then he's gone. 

The platform drifts slowly back to the ground while she searches again, hoping, praying that she truly saw him. Wishful thinking, for no familiar face steps forward.

-...-

The rest of her friends are in the cantina celebrating, even Theron. Lana had tried to coax Srin'na down more than once (as had Vette), but Srin'na stubbornly remains in the war room to plan. She's an hour deep in planning a supply raid when the lift stops at the war room again, heralding its passenger with a small chime.

“I'm still not interested in celebrating, Vette.”

Srin'na can finish this, then sleep, maybe. Vette will go away eventually. 

The person behind her clears their throat. Too lightly. Too polite to be Vette, who would have just draped herself over Srin'na's shoulders to get her attention. Fine. “Koth. Or Theron,” She starts, turning, “I'm busy. I don't want to. To.”

Quinn smiles at her before bowing at the waist. “My lord. I'm glad you're alive. I never thought to see you again.” The datapad Srin'na's been clutching hits the floor, yet she doesn't move forward. Doesn't reach out. Quinn's smile falters ever so slightly, as though he's overstepped. “I...forgive me, I seem to have...”

“Malavai?” Srin'na's heart is pounding. “Are you real?”

Uncertainty disappears from Quinn's face. “I am quite real, my lord,” He says, picking up her hand to press a kiss against the palm, smiling at her all the while.

Heart still pounding, blood rushing in her head Srin'na reaches up and grabs Quinn's shoulders; a kiss on the hand is not enough, not after five years of waiting, so she jerks him down to press their lips together. Though the kiss is chaste Quinn holds her close. If she had her way, she'd never let him go.

Sadly, breathing is necessary. They do not pull apart, instead standing close enough so that their foreheads touch. “I missed you, my love.”

Srin'na manages a watery smile. “I missed you too.”


End file.
